


By Your Side

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no breakup dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: "I just think it'd be best if we never met."requested by rising-generations





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> my babies my babies m y ba bi e s

“I just think it’d be best if we never met.”

Those words cut through Kokichi like a knife, and he looked up in a panic from the rubber band ball he was so intent on creating. Eyebrows furrowed and violet eyes filled with hurt as he looked to his boyfriend; he was sure that, whatever was going through the robot’s head, it was his fault. 

He knew that this relationship wouldn’t end well for him, he knew that it would only end in hurt and pain for him, he knew that Kiibo would eventually see how horrible a person he was, he didn’t know why he had expected it to go any differently once he was finally comfortable being who he was…

Feeling tears building up in his eyes, his chest, somehow everywhere, he forced himself to speak in a calm tone - though it came out more than a little choked and hoarse. He was well aware that he was struggling to breathe and his entire body hurt. “Okay.” Breathe, this wasn’t the end of the world, he needed to make it so that Kiibo didn’t feel guilty about anything. He didn’t even know what prompted this but he knew that it was his fault. “Whatever you want, I… don’t blame you.”

“No, you’re misunderstanding.” Kiibo’s voice was frustrated, his expression matching. Kokichi  _ really _ didn’t know what to do with that. “It’s not that I think we should have never met because I don’t love you and I want to break up. It’s… entirely the opposite.” With every word the robot spoke, he sounded… a little sadder, a little more pained. Kokichi wanted to step forward, hold him close and make it so that he could never be sad again. He knew that wasn’t how it worked, though, and he knew that he needed to let Kiibo talk and let him get what he needed to say out.

“Then why do you think we shouldn’t have met?” Kokichi asked, folding his hands in his laps. Normally, he probably would have made a joke about it being because he was such a little shit or because he caused so much trouble or teased him so much for being a robot. Now, though, he… almost felt a little sick from anxiety, sadness, pretty much every negative emotion that could be pushed into one human.

Who made Kiibo feel this way? The supreme leader was ready to kick his pacifist ideals to the curb and have them killed for even thinking about hurting such a pure, wonderful individual as Kiibo.

“Because you deserve a human.” The words shattered Kokichi’s heart into a million little pieces. “I can’t grow old with you, no matter how much I learn. I don’t look exactly like a human, I don’t act exactly like a human, I struggle to understand emotions, sometimes my own are dulled.” A small pause, Kiibo looking down at the surface of the table. “You deserve a human who can give you human love.”

“But I don’t want a human.” The words came out of Kokichi’s mouth before he even really knew what he was saying as he moved forward, planted himself in Kiibo’s lap and held him close. His head rested against the metal plates of the robot’s chest. “I want  _ you _ .”

No tears fell from Kiibo’s eyes, but the soft, muffled sobs leaving his boyfriend couldn’t have been anything else. Kokichi was more than happy to remain there, close to him, soothing him, for as long as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
